First Impressions
by lifes2real
Summary: Henry's not sure about the new shrink Magnus is interviewing. EP 101-2 from Henry's point of view. Oneshot


Okay, I'm trying something new here, a personal challenge to myself. I want to do a quick 1000 word one shot for each ep of Sanctuary. I'm stuck with my other story, frustrated with it, but I have to get some writing in and I really want to try episode oneshots. For me the challenge is to keep it over 1000 words but to NOT go over 1500. I have a tendency to ramble on so it's going to be hard for me. :-)

#*#*#*#

First Impressions

Spoilers : Sanctuary for All

Basic Disclaimer : The toys you recognize are not mine. I just took them out of their box and played with them for a while. I promise to put them away when I'm done.

Summary : Henry's not sure about the new shrink Magnus is interviewing. EP 101-2 from Henry's point of view.

Word Count : 1493

Author's note :

I noticed a few things when re-watching Sanctuary for All, some I had noticed before, some were new, but some of the interesting ones were about the interaction between Henry and Will. We never see the introduction between Henry and Will. Also Henry's respect for Will changes over the course of the episode. He's dismissive of what Will can do, expecting him to get hurt while talking to Alexei to an admiring "Dude, are you nuts?" at the end of the episode. I wanted to know what happened in between.

#*#*#*#

Henry didn't bother to hide his disappointment when Magnus said "We'll talk about it." He was always asking for the budget for upgrades, putting in requests, but this one was a major overhaul not just tweaks to the system. With a sigh he turned towards the door, glancing over his shoulder towards the new intake and the shrink Magnus seemed to think would be a good part of their team.

"Okay, fine. By the way, if there's a cleanup on aisle 2, I don't want to know about it."

#*#*#*#

When Big Guy dropped off a thermos of tea thirty minutes later Henry didn't bother trying to be subtle, "So what do you think of the shrink?"

Shrugging, the Sasquatch turned towards the hallway, "Don't know yet."

"No, really. I know that Magnus is putting a lot of trust into this guy but that doesn't mean that he can handle it." When Big Guy turned back towards the room, Henry pushed his point. "The last non-abnormal that Magnus brought in to work was what, ten years ago? She was interested until she found out that most of our residents are here voluntarily, that they aren't locked away. When she saw you she screamed so loud that half the household came running, which freaked her out more."

"He talked to the boy," Big Guy said in his usual fashion; gruff and to the point yet strangely cryptic and not answering the original question.

Henry's eyes darted up to the Sasquatch's before dropping back to his chest. "He got the kid to talk?"

"After throwing me out of the room."

Eyes darted back up, holding a bit longer. "Really?"

A small snort escaped as he replied, "Said I scared him more than the boy."

Henry grinned, eyes holding the Big Guy's, "We'll he got that right at least."

With an affirmative grunt the Sasquatch turned, leaving Henry to his computers. Before Henry was fully focused on tweaking the new tranq gun that he was building, he looked up at the efficient clip-clop of heels just in time to see Helen Magnus enter his work area, Will a step behind.

"Will, this is Henry Foss, Henry, this is Will Zimmerman. Henry works with the electronic security systems, among other things."

Henry put his hand out, meeting Will's. He felt his muscles tighten as Will's eyes started at his feet, making their way up to his face. When Will's eyes met his, Henry pulled his hand away. "The shrink. Heard you got the new intake to open up."

"I did, some," Will replied, looking around the room. "So what does all this stuff do?"

Henry smiled, "Whatever I can get it to do."

With a lopsided smile, Will looked over all the equipment again before turning back to Henry and nodding, "It was nice to meet you Henry. Magnus has generously offered me a tour of the library, so we won't be keeping you."

As Will turned away, Magnus shot Henry a look too quick for him to interpret. He wasn't sure if it was the 'I'm disappointed in you' look, the 'rudeness will not be tolerated' look or the 'I'll pick you apart to figure what's going on in your mind later' look but all had him biting back a sigh.

When his phone beeped he didn't bother trying to bite back the sigh when he looked at the display. Ashley asking for a pick up, again. Muttering under his breath about motorcycles and overzealous blondes, Henry cycled through the security cameras trying to verify where everyone was. No need to get Ashley in trouble before she got home, she was on her own from there. Patting his pockets to verify that he had his wallet on him and wouldn't need to hit his room first, Henry locked down the computers and grabbed a tablet to fiddle with on the way to the van.

#*#*#*#

The moment Henry started the van after dropping Sylvio at Dr. Lin's Ashley rounded on him, "What do you think of the new guy?"

"Is he a new guy or is he still just potentially the new guy?"

Ashley stared out the windshield, "I don't know."

Unsure of her tone, Henry glanced out the corner of his eye. "What's up? Is there a problem with him?"

"He has no experience in the field. I had to save his butt earlier as he tried to get the kid to shake hands with him or something." Looking out the side window Ashley lightly rubbed the stitches on her shoulder, "But he stood right back up and got the thing's attention when it tried to take a chunk out of me."

"He kicked Big Guy out of the room and spoke to the kid on his own."

Ashley turned sharply in her seat, "What happened?"

Henry shrugged, "Don't know, this was according to Big Guy." Flashing Ashley a grin he added, "I haven't had a chance to watch the interview myself. Want to watch it with me?"

"Have to see who I'm working with," she responded with a nod and a grin.

"Speaking of working, how did you plan on getting this guy back if I didn't answer."

"You always answer."

Ignoring the truth to that statement, Henry followed with the point of his argument, "I'm just saying that if you took the van every now and then instead of your bike, I wouldn't have to do retrievals in the middle of the night."

Knowing her answers to a familiar argument, Henry drove up to the intake entrance. He'd queue the interview footage right after he got the guy in the back situated.

#*#*#*#

When the tall guy sat up and answered him, it's safe to say that Henry was more than a little shocked. When he was stopped before calling for help, disappointment mixed with helplessness. Taking down the EM shield filled him with frustration because he couldn't think of anything helpful to do instead. Yet relief was what went through him when the new intake shot him, a bit of embarrassment but mainly relief that it had been a non-lethal weapon.

Laying on the floor, looking up at his desk and computers, Henry tried to breathe as the feeling slowly returned to his extremities. In an attempt to speed up the process Henry was trying to move his fingers and toes when Will came in. Before Henry could answer Will's question regarding what happened, Henry watched, amused, as Will jumped when Big Guy's hand landed on Will's shoulder

All amusement fled though when the Big Guy told Will to rub his left leg. With the Sasquatch rubbing his right, trying to increase feeling and circulation it felt as if his lower body was on fire, and not the good kind.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably closer to five minutes, Big Guy hauled Henry up and draped him over Will's shoulder. Taking the lead, the Sasquatch started towards the medical labs. As they passed through the main level of Sanctuary the screens came down, showing Ashley in the SHU. Henry could smell the fear coming off of Will yet Will didn't hesitate to following a growling Sasquatch to where the most dangerous abnormals were kept.

The door to the cell opened and the smell of Will's fear increased, even as Henry saw his eyes darting back and forth, taking in as much as he could. The moment Henry saw Ashley though, his awareness of Will diminished and he tried to stumble forward to help. As Big Guy engaged the cell's inhabitant Will pushed Henry in the opposite direction, "Find Magnus!"

The door to the cell dropped and Henry stared at it for a moment before shaking his head and heading towards Magnus's office. Stepping off the elevator Henry stumbled into the person he was looking for.

"Henry!" Pushing him into the elevator, Magnus listened to his disjointed status of Ashley and the others. Just before the elevator doors opened Magnus put up a hand, "And you?"

Staring at the door to the elevator, Henry set his mouth in a grim line, "Stun blast. I'm gaining feeling back. I'm fine."

The elevator doors opened and Magnus gave a quick nod before hurrying towards the SHU, Henry close behind her. Henry was surprised to see Will still standing when the door opened, he figured that everyone would be down. Instead Will was supporting Ashley and yelling about the light. Seeing Big Guy to his right, Henry rushed to his side, grunting a bit when he can barely lift him, however a moment later Will was there helping him.

As they settled the Sasquatch on the gurney they brought the tall guy in on Henry turns to Will. Allowing a bit of wonderment into his voice Henry asked, "Dude, are you nuts?"

When Will answered "It's a distinct possibility." Henry grinned. Maybe a shrink wouldn't be so bad on the team after all.


End file.
